This invention relates generally to encryption and more specifically to encryption using digital mechanisms.
The ability to securely communicate with another person is becoming an ever pressing need. Communications between attorneys/clients, bankers/depositors, health providers/patients, financial advisors/investors, and many more are becoming much more sensitive. Even communications between family members as to their travels, when left “in the open” have put family members are risk from criminal elements.
A large number of commercially available encryption and communication protection mechanisms have been developed in an effort to provide the security required in modern times. These encryption techniques are often difficult to use and all too often easily cracked by interlopers, whether these interlopers are criminals, industrial spies, or foreign governments seeking weaknesses in the U.S. infrastructure which can be used in the case of war or terrorism.
The need for security continues to climb. It is clear there is a need for heighten encrypting capabilities.